Onii-chan no Ecchi
by Erosuke
Summary: just something i'm working on


My Unfortunate Life

I've been living alone as an eleventh grader for over six months now. That is…. Until my younger sister decided to move to Honshuu and transfer schools. She says she only missed me, but I believe there's another reason hidden behind her arrival.

"Onii-chan? Onii-chan?" Her voice faded into my mind slowly. I looked over and saw her holding my arm as we sat on the couch. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I spaced out for a bit." Izumi gave me an angry stare with a pouting face. "Onii-chan I said I'm hungry." I gave her a warm smile trying to calm her down, "Okay, Okay. I'll make some rice." I rose up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

Izumi started at me with warm, loving eyes. It gave me an unexplainable, uncomfortable feeling. "Izu-chan. I'll have dinner ready soon, so go and kill time while I finish the rice." She looked away from me in the other room, got up and walked out of my vision. I turned my head back to the rice.

Something told me to check to see if Izumi was still there, so I turned my head and checked. She was gone, but her shoes were still on the floor. I turned back around to finish cooking and come to my surprise, she was crouched down in front of me. "Gotcha!" She grabbed me as if it were a hug from below the waist. I automatically looked down to see why she was there. Her shirt was showing….. and revealed much of her breasts.

Thoughts swirled around in my head, telling me, this was bad. "I-Izumi, please let go and go somewhere else so I can cook." Erotic thoughts filled my head as she ignored everything I said…. I was too late.

My erection had started. "Usui Nii-chan? I-Is this because of me?" My eyes averted away, "Y-Yeah, but it's only because you're down there in that position….. So get up already so I-" Before I even finish, she unzipped my pants and started stroking me slowly. The pleasure rolled in with each stroke she made as I grew bigger.

"I-Izum-Chan…." I spoke with a slight crack in my voice. Izumi seemed as though nothing was wrong with this. "It's ok Onii-chan. Just let your cute imouto take care of you." She gave me a lustful smile as she continued to stroke me at a normal pace. I realized I had left the rice cooking, so I reached my hand, which was trembling with pleasure, towards the knob on the stove. Izumi saw my hand reaching to turn the stove off. She knocked my hand away, nearly burning it on the fire. "Too slow Onii-chan. I'll turn it off for you." The flames under the pot full of rice, disappeared.

My body trembled, nearly collapsing to the floor as her warm tongue wrapped around me while devouring it like a Popsicle. "I-Izumi…. Stop before I-" Before I could finish, she clomped down on it, which shot a huge burst of pleasure through me, causing me to moan slightly. "Ahh….. I-I can't hold it anymore." Izumi smiled and stopped sucking me for a moment. "Onii-chan. Let it out…. All of it. I want to taste you." She started licking it from top to bottom while stroking me roughly. Small pain soon turned to pleasure as she stroked me.

My limit had been reached. "IZUMI! I-I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" She stopped to give me that lustful smile again. "Good, give it to me….. give it all to me, Onii-chan" Izumi was determined to do this, so she started sucking me again, but this time massaging below my shaft.

I felt my breaking point and decided to use all my strength to thrust one time into her warm and dripping mouth. The last explosion of pleasure forced me to release all of the pent up pleasure.

Izumi's eyes grew wide as she devoured everything I had let go. I pulled out and watched as some leftovers dripped from her mouth. She was licking her fingers joyfully. "O-Onii-chan…. S-so much of it… It's warm inside of my mouth." I collapsed to the floor with no energy, trying to collect my thoughts. Izumi grabbed my shaft and started licking any leftovers. She was cleaning me.

I sat there, already tired from a long day, falling asleep. The last thing I saw, was Izumi licking me to clean up.

My eyes shot open. It was morning. The curtains let extremely bright rays of sunlight shine on my face. It stung my sensitive eyes as I tried to cover them. An image of Izumi popped into my head. I opened my eyes quickly and remembered what happened. I spoke softly as if someone were there, "What the hell happened last night?" I rose out of my bed and quickly walked into Izumi's room down the hall. She was still asleep. I walked back into the hallway, leaned against the wall and whispered to myself, "Was it all a dream?"

Whether it was a dream or not, it was still horrible that it happened, especially since I enjoyed it. I tried to let it slip my mind as I walked downstairs quietly with one hand rubbing the back of my head. The kitchen caught my eye as soon as I reached the bottom. It was the darkest room in the house because of the newly built apartment building that blocks out the sun. I walked in to turn on the light and saw that the pot I used to make rice, was clean. Just from seeing a clean pot, my horrible erotic dream leaned further away from reality.

My heart started racing once I realized she could have just dumped the rice out and cleaned the pot, so I hurried over to the fridge and swung the door open. The cooked rice was there, but I couldn't remember finishing the rice. The fact that it was done, was a sign that nothing happened and it was all a dream.

A sigh of relief slipped out as I turned around and was startled by Izumi. She stood there, confuse and asked with a soft, but tired voice, "What's wrong, Onii-chan?" I stood there frozen, nervously trying to read her emotions and body language. It seemed that she didn't know, so I guess it was all a dream. Even so…. I don't know why I'd dream about something like that.

Waves of relief flowed through my body, unlocking each of my limbs, one at a time. My body was finally comfortable enough to let me speak, "N-Nothing's wrong. I'm just surprised to see you awake already." Izumi looked at me and smiled warmly while leaning forward with her arms behind her back like a little kid, "I just wanted to see Onii-chan's face this early."

My body was completely loose. My mind still couldn't grasp the fact that it was a dream. "Hey… Izumi? What did I do after I cooked the rice?" She stayed silent for a moment and smiled while blushing, "You went to the living room and fell asleep on the couch. Then I carried you upstairs to your room." A small electric shock shot through my body, giving me goose bumps. My suspicions about that horrible reality raised even more. Had I really had sex with my own sister?

Thoughts battled back and forth in my head as I walked up stairs to take a shower. I looked back to shout to Izumi, "Hey Izumi. I'm gonna take a shower, so you'll have to wait until I'm done." There was no response. I was too tired to shout again, so I just continued up the steps and tiredly walked down the hall to the bathroom. I opened the door and there was only one towel folded up.

I immediately started taking my clothes off, thinking how the warm water will feel against my skin and wash away all traces of that horrible dream. A small creak caught my attention behind me. I looked and nothing was there, so I finished taking my clothes of and grabbed the last towel.


End file.
